dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Thea Queen
Thea Dearden Queen is the maternal younger half-sister of Oliver Queen. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking After hearing Moira's revelations, she goes to the Glades to help save Roy. She throws an empty glass bottle at a gang member who was about to shoot Roy. When Roy see's people on a bus trapped, Thea tells Roy not to help because the device could go off any second. Roy tells her he can't leave anyone behind and tells Thea to get out of the Glades. Arrow: Three Ghosts Thea and Oliver welcomed Moira home before heading out with Roy to meet Sin, Roy was surprised that Thea, not only approve but also decided to join Roy and Sin search for Sin's missing friend, Max. The three later head to his house to investigate only to find out that his disappearance related to Sebastian Blood, during Moira's party, when Roy received a call from Sin about her friend, Roy left the party and insisted Thea to stay with her mother. After the party Moira was about to tell Thea the truth about her parentage, but she changed her mind and settle for saying that she loves her. After Roy got shot with an arrow, Thea locked herself in her room along with Sin which made a concerned Moira who asked Oliver to check on her, upon the finding out the truth Oliver removed the arrow from Roy's leg and warned the three of them, to stay out of trouble. Sin asked Thea if she is gonna let it go, which she refused stating that she is doing things her way. Later both Thea and Sin seek Laurel's help in regarding Max's case, later when Laurel came back with information regarding the blood drive, telling them that that they can't get a warrant to investigate more regarding whether Max was on drugs or not. After Roy woke up in Thea's room, Thea and Sin are seen rushing in to see him, concerned that he was chasing down The Arrow. Arrow: Unthinkable Thea attends her mother's funeral and is visibly upset that Oliver was unable to attend. Isabel later comes to her club to reclaim it, as it was built upon property owned by Queens Consolidated, Thea packs her things telling Oliver that she doesn't want to give Isabel the satisfaction of kicking her out of her own home and that she needs a change of scenery. Oliver agrees and lets her go. Just as she is about to board the train, one of Slade's agents attacks the station. Thea attempts to flee but is saved by her biological father, Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm tries to talk to her but Thea runs off, wanting nothing to do with him. They are both attacked but Malcolm is able to subdue them. Thea grabs a gun off the assailants and shoots Malcolm as he tries to reason with her. Malcolm is shown to still be alive and reiterates that he needs Thea by his side, going as far as to compare her qualities to everything his own son lacked. Thea leaves and reunites herself with Roy. Deciding to help everyone else, Roy tells her to stay at his house and pack her things. Upon discovering that Roy is secretly the Arrow's sidekick, which he kept from her all along, she ultimately decides to start her life over. Leaving a goodbye note to Roy, Thea decides to go with her father and leaves Starling City and her family behind, with no intentions on coming back. Character traits Thea can be reckless, impulsive, and immature, but she has a good heart and always tries to do the right thing, and looks up to her older half-brother Oliver. When she meets Roy Harper, the young criminal, she quickly forms a strong romantic attraction, and she is shown to be extremely devoted to him, repeatedly bailing him out of jail. After Roy is saved by The Arrow, Thea goes along with him to meet the man who saved his life. This shows that Thea, while young, reckless, and impulsive, has a strong sense of loyalty and camaraderie for those she loves. After working with Laurel, her partying and drug abusing days seem to be exchanged for a more dutiful and emotionally responsible personality. In Season 2, though Thea was originally opposed to being a vigilante like the Arrow she eventually warmed up to it when Roy saved Sin, though Thea still tried to be involved as possible. When Roy is injected with Mirakuru, which Thea isn't told about and becomes more aggressive, Thea begins to feel pushed away as Roy doesn't talk about it. When Roy breaks up with her she becomes extremely depressed. Furthermore when Thea finds out Malcolm Merlyn is her biological father, she becomes angry towards Oliver and her mother Moira, for keeping the secret from her. She can tell when someone is lying to her and hates secrets, particularly when she knows her family and friends have them and refuse to admit it. In Season 1, Thea was a reckless and immature drug addict, with temper issues, but when she gets arrested for taking the drug "Vertigo" is sentenced to community service with Laurel Lance and starts a relationship with a street criminal, Roy Harper - her time spent at CNRI made her more responsible, and she genuinely falls in love with Roy, eventually managing to persuade him to a life away from crime. In Season 2, she owns Oliver's club Verdant , and is in a stable relationship with Roy but is irritated by his need to be a vigilante also like the Arrow. Increasingly it is revealed multiple secrets have been kept from Thea, from almost everyone she loves and trusts the most, beginning when Slade Wilson abducts and tells her that Malcolm is her father, and that Oliver and Moira knew. Also, Thea breaks up with Roy when he cheats on her (though it was to keep her safe from his Mirakuru abilities). These events left her estranged from her half-brother and mother until recent evens which saw her mother killed by Slade. When Starling City is attacked by Slade's Mirakuru army, Malcolm returns to save his daughter. Originally wanting nothing to do with him, Thea reaches her breaking point when, in a final attempt to reconcile with Roy, she discovers he is secretly the Arrow's sidekick, which he kept from her all along. After all these lies uncovered, she decides to start her life over. Leaving a goodbye note to Roy, Thea decides to go with her father and leaves Starling City and her family behind, intending never to come back. Relationships *Roy Harper - Boyfriend turned fiancee. *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Maternal half-brother, deceased. *Tommy Merlyn - Paternal half-brother. *Malcolm Merlyn - Father; deceased. *Robert Queen - Step-father; deceased. *Moira Queen - Mother. *William Clayton - nephew *Mia Smoak - niece. Appearances/Actresses *Arrowverse (6 films) **Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Willa Holland **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Willa Holland **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Willa Holland **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold - Willa Holland'' **''Arrow: Uprising ''- Willa Holland **''The Flash/Arrow: Legends of Today/Legends of Yesterday - Willa Holland'' **''Arrow: Sins of the Father'' - Willa Holland Trivia *In the comics, Oliver doesn't have a half-sister. Thea is an original take on Mia Dearden, the second Speedy. Gallery Thea Queen.png Thea Queen2.png|Thea leaves with Malcolm. See Also *Speedy Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Sisters Category:Love interest Category:Queen Family Category:Secret keepers Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Merlyn Family Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Allies Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Flash vs. Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Uprising Characters Category:Heroes Join Forces Characters Category:Arrow: Sins of the Father Characters